fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherries
Cherries are an ingredient used in various forms in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In all versions of Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!, Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD and Papa's Bakeria,Cherries are available at the start of the games. In Freezeria/HD/To Go!, the badge "Cherry on Top" is given when you serve 10 sundaes with Cherries. In Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, the badge "Very Cherry" is given when you serve 30 orders with Cherries. In Bakeria, its filling, drizzle and topping are all available from start. Customers who order this In Papa's Freezeria'' '' All Customers except: *Prudence *Sarge Fan! *Peggy *Zoe *Tohru *Mitch *Sue *Bruna Romano *Akari *Little Edoardo *Olga *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this In Papa's Cupcakeria *James *Willow *Johnny *Edna *Maggie *Yippy *Franco *Vicky *Connor *Mary *Matt Neff *Carlo Romano *Foodini *Edoardo Romano *Olga *Bruna Romano *Kayla *Ivy *Scarlett *Sue *Hugo *Roy *Lisa *Skyler *Georgito *Gino Romano *Doan *Zoe *Kingsley *Cletus *Xandra *Mandi *Mindy *Sarge Fan! *Nick *Cecilia *Nevada *Clover *Kahuna *Utah *Chuck *Alberto *Boomer *Cooper *Clair *Shannon *Pinch Hitwell *Peggy *Greg *Robby *Taylor *Sasha *Ninjoy *Professor Fitz *Penny *Scooter *Timm *Prudence *Santa *Rita *Marty *Tony *Wendy *Papa Louie *Quinn (Closer) *Radlynn (Closer) *Kenji (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) *Trishna (Closer) Customers who order this In Freezeria HD All customers except : *AkariEdoardo Romano *Bertha *Carlo Romano *Little Edoardo *Mary *Mitch *Nick *Ninjoy *Olga *Professor Fitz *Prudence *Rico *Sarge Fan *Skyler *Sue *Timm *Tohru *Willow *Xolo *Yippy *Zoe *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this In Freezeria To Go! *Penny/Alberto *Mandi *Tony *Matt *Wally *Maggie *Lisa *Franco *Clair *Marty *Clover *Foodini *Hope *Kingsley *Roy *Doan *Edna *Scooter *Greg *Cooper *Ivy *Hugo *Utah *Pinch Hitwell *James *Radlynn *Scarlett *Deano *Olivia *Georgito *Chuck *Sue *Wendy *Peggy *Sasha *Gino Romano *Cletus *Mayor Mallow *Hank *Mitch *Boomer *Trishna *Yippy *Crystal *Mary *Big Pauly *Shannon *Papa Louie *Kahuna (Closer) *Captain Cori (Closer) *Gremmie (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Robby (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this In Cupcakeria To Go! * Willow/James * Carlo Romano * Roy * Connor * Allan * Zoe * Greg * Mandi * Rhonda * Perri * Chuck * Nevada * Utah * Alberto * Kenji * Shannon * Iggy * Sasha * Timm * Chester * Cecilia * Xandra * Radlynn (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Deano (Closer) Customers who order this In Cupcakeria HD * Olivia * Ivy * Mandi * Mindy * Maggie * Peggy * Tohru * Cecilia * Austin * Utah * Chuck * Shannon * Greg * Ember * Scooter * Lisa * Tony * Chester * Little Edoardo * Papa Louie * Radlynn (Closer) * Deano (Closer) * Rhonda (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Customers who order this in Papa's Bakeria Cherry Filling: * Big Pauly *Little Edoardo *Mary *Carlo Romano *Sue *Taylor *Penny *Cherissa *Scooter *Chuck *Papa Louie *Radlynn (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) Cherry Drizzle: *Scarlett *Cooper *Captain Cori *Yippy *Taylor *Johnny *Xandra *Crystal *Cherissa *Prudence *Tohru *Lisa *Boomer *Olga *Hacky Zak *Rita Cherry Topping: *Cooper *Captain Cori *Yippy *Santa *Gino Romano *Crystal *Greg *Cherissa *Julep *Scooter *Alberto *Perri *Iggy *Duke Gotcha *Kingsley *Austin *Sasha *Kahuna *James *Chuck *Skyler *Olga *Rita *Radlynn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) Trivia *This is the most ordered topping in all games that it appears. *Xandra is the only closer of Freezeria not to order cherries. *In Freezeria, Franco and Carlo Romano are the only customers to order one cherry that is not placed in the middle of the sundae. *Cherissa is a fan of cherries as you can see in her order in Papa's Bakeria. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Bakeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings Category:Papa's Bakeria Toppers